


Kitten Voice, not Baby Voice

by LollingCat



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/pseuds/LollingCat
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash short fluff one-shot.
Relationships: Jinx/Wally West
Kudos: 39





	Kitten Voice, not Baby Voice

"Jinx…"

The pale-skinned girl uncharacteristically pouted up at him, sitting criss-cross applesauce on the dirty, rough concrete sidewalk.

"We can't, Jinxie, you know that." He had to fight to keep himself from breaking. Too cute.  _ Too cute. _

"And why can't we?" Jinx huffed, snuggling two fluffy little beings of  _ cuteness  _ to her chest as they mewled helplessly.

"We already have two cats  _ and  _ a rabbit from the last time this happened!" The redhead argued, flailing his arms around for emphasis.

Jinx, once again, pouted her lip to the side. "So you just want to abandon these helpless little kittens? When they've already been abandoned?" She gestured to the 'Free Kittens' sign on the box, where one tiny little kitten still remained.

"We can take them to a shelter, or-or, a pet shop, or give them to one of our friends… or even that old lady across the street!"

"The old lady across the street is allergic to cats, Wally. That's why she only has dogs."

"I-I knew that," he murmured.

Jinx scratched the head of the tiny black and white kitten and looked pleadingly up at him. He swore the two little kittens in her grasp did the same, with their cute little kitten eyes… Too much…. cuteness…. to resist.

"You're supposed to be the reasonable one Jinx! We can't take care of kittens when we're running around saving Keystone City  _ and  _ Jump City whenever Robin calls us!" Wally frantically tried to talk his girlfriend out of it. Normally he was the one she had to stop from making dumb and rash decisions, not the other way around!

Jinx grabbed the tiny white paws of the little calico and waved them at him.  _ "Pwease Wawwy?" _

Wally struggled to keep his mouth shaped as a disapproving frown. "I thought you were above the baby voice?"

"This is the kitten voice," Jinx answered calmly. "Extremely different. Now, can we take them home? Three poor little orphaned kitties?"

"...Only if we name one Wally Jr."

Jinx pouts and smiles immediately vanished with a dead inside stare that promised he'd be dead outside soon too. "No."

He smirked. "Well then, to the pound these kittens go, huh?"

"Fine! We can  _ consider  _ naming one Wally Jr."

Wally grinned proudly.  _ Consider  _ just meant  _ yes eventually. _

And as he walked home with a ginger tabby tom in his arms, cute and fuzzy as can be, he wondered why he even fought against taking the three little kittens home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be longer, but I never got around to finishing it... Still decided to post it regardless.


End file.
